


Yandere Freakshow

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones, Brainwashing, Circus, Freak Show, M/M, dub con, filling, plug, sex as payment, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Edge and Swap had a loving home. Suicide got them taken away. This is the journey after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm baaaaacccckkkkkk~ hello dudes and welcome to another one shot! I have a few on he way but Ammazolie totally made me wanna get this done. This has some fucked up shit. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Please also don't read as a minor. This has some messed up stuff and I don't wanna go to jail for your poor decisions.

They hadn't always been bonded together like this. They were both nice free skeletons in the care of a loving master. She made sure that they were happy and well cared for, and even let Stretch smoke in the house. She was kind and loving, but then she died.  
No one knew her internal sadness or her struggles. She was always laughing and making bad jokes. Then she died. She killed herself the day before graduating college. All of her bitties were crying and pained, so was her family, and her roommate too. Sadly that roommate didn't like the bitties and suggested that it was their fault.  
The family took the bait. They told her to return them and so she gleefully set them in a box outside the most horrifying bitty shop in town. You wanted em fierce, brutal, submissive, broken, masochistic, drugged. Any way you want them, they come that way.  
Thankfully, some Brass bitties took pity and didn't say anything for a few days. People picked them up one by one and took them with. All except for the Stretch and the Edge.  
A Cap found them and brought them in. He was told he could keep them, and so he would play games with them all day and Fuck them into the matress at night. They grew desperate. They begged for owners, acted cute, acted shy, acted scary, but nothing worked. Then they got a lucky break. Someone wanted a freak.  
They stole some clothes and pretended to be one. They were sold the next day. They lived happily and were cared for. That is for the week it took them to be found out. Then they were returned in a heartbeat. The two got dumped down a hole. It read "mistakes keep out" and they were sent to a lab full of Yansters.  
They were experimented on and teased in all kinds of cruel ways. Eventually, Edge was convinced to confess why they were thrown down there. He soon learned his mistake as they were taken to a room full of bone grafted bitties.  
It was a haunting sight to see. There were a couple of Brassberries joined at the head wound. A Poppy given only his arms and shoulder blades with the rest of his body made up of spines grafted together in a serpentine form. Fangs sprouted grotesquely from his face as he cried for help. Only to be taken over by a cat Sans with nine tails ripped to the bones and what appeared to be fifteen or so years attached to his head. They even had a Papyrus with eight hands and no more legs. He wept weakly with the tiny arms unable to reach his innocent and sobbing face.  
That's all they saw before the Gaster's ushered them into the operating room. "What new thing can we create?" He called to his audience of Gasters. There were many shouts and cat calls before the center Gaster silenced them all. "I will bind their ribs together in a way we never have before! Tonight we merge our first broken and unbroken monsters!" The Gaster crowed, much to the crowd's excitement.  
And that's how the agony began. They spent hour being sawed, stitched, torn and remade. It was all on the magical equivalent of adrenaline injections so that they couldn't pass out and were left to freak out for the Gasters' amusement.  
They spent weeks there being reconditioned for being a toy. The Yansters of course, wanted to Fuck their new creation. They were very convincing too, until one day one of them just came into the cage. The now fused Papyruses were freaking out a little at his presence, but he simply told them to follow him.  
They did, because they knew that resistance would only bring pain and were surprised to be shown onto a table. Standing tall and proud was a beautifully jeweled Yanyan. He had glittering gems attached to his eyelids and was unusually tall. The two judged him to be ten feet at least. His white gloved hands scanned each of the other monstrous creations created by the Gasters. Although there were many who were far more freakish and interesting, the hand settled on them. They were picked up and evaluated carefully.  
As the Yanyan took off their shirt to investigate the fusion, they got the chance to observe his attire which was fancy in a ringmaster sort of way. "How long have these two been like this?" He asked the Yansters.  
"Two weeks," one of them responded with absolute certainty.  
"Two weeks," the Yanyan mused to himself. The turned them around to stare at their ass. "And how broken in are they?" He asked the Yansters.  
"Hardly any. The sharp one still needs a dam to give proper oral, and they can only summon one thing at a time," a different Yanster replied.  
The Yanyan hummed for an awfully long time. "It's untrained, used, a cliche combination, ugly, beaten, and bites dicks. I'll be generous and offer you twenty for this pathetic thing," both of them flinched a little. That hurt quite a bit for it to all be laid out.  
"Then why not take a better one?" The first Yanster to speak asked.  
"Then why not choose the spawn of Satan himself? Because he's a Fucking that's why. I'll add in a large bottle of lube if you'll just accept the offer of a damn twenty," he growled at the Yansters.  
The Yansters talked it over for a while before accepting the offer. After all they could do a lot with a tube of the stuff. "There you go," Yanyan happily paid with a smirk at the Yansters' predictable choice.  
.........  
The now fused Papyruses were pulled out of their box not long after. "I should name you. I know you're each sentient monsters, but it's easier that way," he explained.  
"Then how about boss?" Edge asked politely.  
"Because that's a title instead of a name and you are mine now," He responded simply.  
"We could be blood orange," the swap Papyrus suggested.  
"Or your name could be one word. One more chance to name yourselves," he tells them.  
The two talked back and forth before suggesting one final name. "How about Ash?" They asked together.  
"Booorrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggg. Your name will be Ragnarok, but I will call you Ragnor," the Yanyan finally decided. It was so fun to toy with their emotions like that. Too bad it couldn't last longer as he was returning to his master's home. It was a large circus that her family had run for generations, and he finally had something worthwhile to contribute. With the little extra he had gotten, he had not only scored a toy but a new exhibit for the freak show.  
He stopped the car right at the big tent. She always hid around here somewhere. "Master, I have brought you a new exhibit!" He called out cutely as soon as he walked in.  
But his elegant master who always made sure that he had the proper spot light was nowhere to be found. He began searching around the floor for her. He searched every nook and cranny, but could not find her. He eventually wandered back to his rightful place at the center to think. Ragnor squirmed in his hand and kept trying to steal his attention, but he refused to give it. He had to get praised for this.  
He jumped back at sudden head smooches and Ragnor got squeezed just a little too tightly at the leap. "Welcome back my dear, have a surprise now do you?" She asked with a smirk from the ribbon she was hanging on to.  
Yanyan felt a little stupid. He had totally underestimated her once again. "Yes I do," he replied firmly to keep his cool. "In fact you're going to love it," he stated matter of factly.  
She came a bit closer and stared at Ragnor. "He's beautiful! Perfect for the freak show. You always pick out the best," she replied excitedly and hugged him from her place now firmly on the ground. "Now shall I reward you with the sparkle box or me?" She giggled and raced off before giving an answer. That mystery was both frustrating and so cool.  
"So now what boss?" Ragnor's orange head asked.  
..........  
After several months of training, they had things figured out. Ragnor watched as a possessed Sans in a dress was lead across a tightrope while singing. Apparently he had been owned by a Papyrus before he found the flower. They were both stupidly emotional and kind. Below that, Blaster pup crunched up all kinds of cold objects from the floor. The beast like Sans allowed some to melt out in a vapor from his jaws like smoke. To the side was a beautiful siren Papyrus known simply as Goldie. His voice rang loud and clear as it enchanted the audience.  
"And now for the freaky two headed monster straight from the end himself, Ragnarok!" The Yanyan who'd adopted them called out. They cartwheels into the center before doing what they had learned. Each drank some whiskey and mixed it with magic. Then they spewed it out and lit the liquid with tiny blasters that the audience couldn't see to create projections of colored flame. The audience cheered as they spiced it up in different ways throughout their time. Ragnor truly felt accomplished.  
..........  
There was an unexpected knock on their door. Ragnor slept alone inside of a room in a doll house kept in the circus master's tent. They had a bed and a few possessions in there, but little else. Besides, most of the other tiny freak show members didn't really bother with them. They opened the door anyway, figuring it was worth it to see who it was.  
They were both surprised to find Yanyan there. "Hello there," he purred smoothly. "You truly did well out there tonight," he complimented them smoothly.  
Ragnarok couldn't help but feel his chest beat at this Yanyan's proximity. His body felt needy, and neither of the conjoined Papyruses liked that very much.  
"So perhaps I can show you the final imitation piece, yeah?" He asked smoothly, and they slowly walked towards him. Yan loved this part. When all of his carefully planned touches during training and after they went to sleep paid off. He would feed them some magic full of intent and desire for him and build up his very willing harem that way.  
He led the entranced Ragnor to bed and pulled out his cock. With a single suggestion, they stripped themselves bare for him. Ragnor was dripping and ready after only a few guiding commands and a little fingering. Perhaps Yan had over done this one. What he had thought hadn't been getting through very well was obviously well hid.  
Ragnor sunk himself down onto his cock unexpectedly and he hissed at the sudden warmth. "Now ride me like you mean it," he ordered the fused skeletons. "My cock is all you need," he growled and they nodded desperately. Red and orange sweat trickled from their brow to their swirled pussy. It looked pretty good. So as they were riding him, he just straight up groped their mound causing them to cry out.  
"S-stop this torture!" Fell begged. "Please," the other head of his beautiful Ragnor pleaded. As a truly generous skeleton, he couldn't resist. So he flipped them and began to pound. Every harder, faster, it's so good Yanyan filled his soulless heart and his dick. He couldn't help but Fuck faster and harder until he finally filled that thing to the brim. The two painted below him, but he knew how little vaginal stimulus alone pleased a vagina.  
So the ring master kept slowly pumping in and out to keep his magic there enough while it wanted to disperse. The one below him appeared to be getting less absorbed in him, and so he gently fingered their clit as he waited for his magic to replenish.  
As soon as he was filled again, he went for another round. He kept going hang going until their belly was filled with cum. It almost looked like pregnancy with how much they were filled. Lastly, Yanyan finished it off with a plug in the now unconscious Rognor's opening. He couldn't wait to see how they reacted to waking with a vagina filled with cum.


End file.
